Yasemin Vladlena Vasiliev
Appearance Yasemin stands tall at 6’, the half elf bearing an often relaxed posture. She looked to be around 30, nimble framed obsidian tinted skin often having a slight sheen, skin looking very smooth. Her midnight purple eyes were large, looking like moons as were wide with wonder. Her body seemed to have trouble stay still, having a slow and small sway in rhythm even when she wasn't walking. Her pace in motion was often timid, ears perking up at the slightest of sounds. Her eyes shifts around with fleeting glances, an ever so slight smile at the corner of her mouth most days, a hint of sharp teeth showing. She wears her gauntlets almost constantly, the ends - of her fingers or the gauntlets it's hard to tell - are quite sharp, like claws. Personality The half-elf had a shy disposition, often hiding under the safety of her hood or curled up with a book in a corner. Yasemin was clearly curious - gazing at those eyes alone could discern that. Though there was an aura of innocence about. She seemed reserved at some times, yet was lively around others of friendly manner. In times of discussion she can be dogmatic in philosophy, yet kept her ears open to other cultures and ideas. Family The larger Vasiliev family is made up of a counsel of different family branches, Yasemin's a small sub-branch and of most recent generation. She was the only child of Vasilisa Dailokiir Vasiliev (Mother) and Xander Fedorov Vladlena (Father) - both nobles of their own empires and making. The two met through a supposed mixture of gatherings from noble balls to strategic alliance meetings - though she was never able to get the full story. Her family is one shrouded in secrecy to anyone outside it, even Yasemin having little experience outside her immediate family. Childhood Her childhood consisted primarily one of carefully construct isolsation, rarely allowed to leave the family manor and kept close to those that took care of her. The manor had a mazelike quality to it, and any attempts to leave remained ineffective either through magical means or through discipline... yet she did not mind the attitude - surely it was for her own good and safety. Yasemin grew up in with a fondness for the family library, frequenting there daily to learn and discover both history and fantasy among the seeming never-ending troves and selves that were clean and welcoming. After some time in homeschooling, she was put into elite schooling of high-bred individuals such as herself. She learned of arcane teachings and music, of history and of the mistakes of those in past, and tried to absorb however much she could - having an intense focus in studies and in manner. Yet she was prone to bullying in such times, often having to avoid others at the best of times and isolate herself at the worst of times - though such memories even now remain a strange blur of confusion and emotion. Adulthood Prior to Discord Most of the half-elf's time was spent in her studies or at home before she left to go into adventuring. She aided in family matters when needed and tried to act as an envoy if needed if some of the other students had families that needed a talking to - most of the children being pawns even in day to day life. Yet once adventure had called, she went forth with eagerness. She traveled among many a place, desert and amongst other families in an attempt to explore areas closer to home - the wider outside calling. There was a time and place for that, however, and it would be soon. There were desires to expand the family's reach and influence beyond the city, and the young were best in the minds of many. Finished (3).png|Default Yasemin Look/Wear - Commissioned by Krau: https://twitter.com/kraukraukrau Yasemin (@Alba_Dusk) (1).png|Chibi Yasemin Look - Commissioned by Alba_Dusk: https://twitter.com/Alba_Dusk 003 (1).png|Adventuring Outfit - Commissioned by Gensox: https://twitter.com/unskyblog 002 (1) (1).png|Fine Clothes - Commissioned by Gensox: https://twitter.com/unskyblog Category:Player Character